As an example of a resin molded article, there is an air conditioning case of a vehicular air conditioning unit shown in FIG. 8. As shown in FIG. 8, the air conditioning case 101 includes a top case 111, a bottom case 112, and thermal protection sheets 120. An evaporator 102 is provided in the case 101. The top and bottom cases 111, 112 are molded articles without having foam structure therein. The thermal protection sheets 120 are molded articles having foam structure.
Generally, when heat on an outer periphery of the case is absorbed by the evaporator and the condensed water, dew drops are generated on the outer faces of the case. In the case 101, the thermal protection sheets 120 are arranged at portions where the case 101 makes contact with the evaporator 102 and where condensed water from the evaporator 102 flows to restrict generation of the dew drops and further to restrict the dew drops from falling in a passenger compartment.
In manufacturing the case 101, the top case 111, the bottom case 112 and the thermal protection sheet 120 are separately molded, and then the thermal protection sheets 120 are fixed in the top case 111 and the bottom case 112. Therefore, a manufacturing process is complicated.
As another example of the resin molded article, JP-B2-2625576 (U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,665) discloses a method of producing an article having foam structure therein. According to the method, voids are uniformly formed in the article, even at a portion where the foam structure is not required. Therefore, if an air conditioning case is produced by the method, the size of the case is likely to increase to ensure strength of portions where the foam structure is not required.